


Featherbed Jig

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Featherbed Jig

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [klaineadvent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 4: Dessert

Blaine climbs the stairs up to the loft as quickly as he can manage, eager to get home and let the weekend begin after what has truly been a hellishly long week. He's tired, sore from dance class and stage combat and just being on his feet running around trying to juggle work and school and friends all week long, and all he wants right now is to be _home_ , the safety of the loft and the blissful prospect of an entire weekend doing nothing (except homework, but he'll worry about that later).

And he wants Kurt. More than _anything_. They haven't seen each other much this week with conflicting schedules and Blaine feels his palms itching with the need to touch him, his entire body straining just to be near him, see him, soak up as much of his presence as he can before the next week sweeps them up in its craziness again.

He knows Kurt's already home, he texted him half an hour ago, and Blaine nearly trips up the stairs in his haste to get to him.

Kurt is on the couch once Blaine enters the loft, dropping the magazine in his hands as he hears him. Blaine barely takes the time to slide the door shut behind himself before he's racing across the open space between them, Kurt already opening his arms for him, and then he's there, sinking into his hug, a deep, relieved sigh escaping his chest.

“Hi,” he manages, voice muffled against the soft material of Kurt's sweater, and Kurt hums softly.

“Hi honey. Long day?”

Blaine sighs again, snuggles in closer to his wonderful, warm, cuddly boyfriend who smells just _amazing_ , oh _god_. “Long week, actually.”

“I know,” Kurt says, pressing a kiss to the side of Blaine's face. “I am so looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow.”

“Definitely,” Blaine agrees, closing his eyes against Kurt's chest, inhaling deeply, and as the cold from outside leaves his bones and is replaced with Kurt's warmth, Kurt's presence, Kurt's _everything_ , he feels the weekend stretched out ahead of them, nothing to do but be together, and it's the best thing in the world, being with Kurt.

“What are your thoughts on dinner?” Kurt asks, fingers of one hand lazily playing with the loose hairs at the back of Blaine's neck. “Because I was thinking we could just order pizza.”

“That sounds good,” Blaine agrees. “I definitely don't feel up to cooking or going out.”

“No, me either.” Kurt says. “I'm glad we agree. Oh, and I want extra olives, is there anything you want?”

Blaine lifts his head because he hasn't even kissed Kurt all day yet and he has missed him so, so much this week and he just can't wait any longer. “Just you,” he says, grinning because he knows he's being cheesy, but it's been such a long week and he doesn't care, just leans in to press his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt hums into the kiss, caught a little off guard at first, but then shuffling lower on the couch so they fit together better, angling his head to kiss back properly. “You're ridiculous,” he breathes when they finally part for air.

“Mmm,” Blaine agrees, smiling. “I was thinking -”

“What?”

“How would you feel about dessert before dinner?”

Kurt gives him a confused look. “You ate the last of the cookies yesterday, what do you – _oh_.”

“Yeah.”

“ _Oh_. I mean _yes_. Yes, absolutely, oh my god, are you sure?”

Blaine meets his eyes, and the warmth pooling deep inside is no longer due only to the room temperature. “It's been almost a week, I've been thinking about you _all day_ , _yes_ I'm sure, when have I ever not been sure about -”

“Okay, okay,” Kurt interrupts, surging forward to kiss him again, deep and hard and hungry. “Just – _oh god_ , okay, I _missed_ you, this week was horrible -”

“It's better now,” Blaine says, cupping Kurt's face in his hands, kissing his lips slowly, gently, every part of him yearning to be closer, closer, as close as possible _right now_.

“It is,” Kurt confirms, getting up off the couch and pulling Blaine with him, eyes dark with longing and affection.

Blaine lets himself be led towards their bed by Kurt's warm, strong hands, and this is the _best_ way to start off a weekend.

**

Still breathing hard, he rests his head against Kurt's chest, listens to his heartbeat hammering away in his chest, and smiles. “I needed this.”

“We both did,” Kurt agrees, arms wrapping around him, holding him safely against his body.

Blaine kisses his sweaty skin, traces lazy patterns over his chest with the tips of his fingers. “Kurt?”

“Yes?”

“...I love you.”

Kurt sighs, a happy, deep sigh, and squeezes him tighter. “I love you too. So much.”

“Do you think -”

“What?”

Blaine grins, places another kiss to the skin right over his heart, he just can't ever get enough of him. “We could – again, after dinner. You know? Another round of … dessert?”

Kurt laughs, sounding amused, happy, relaxed. “We literally finished half a minute ago and you already want to go again?”

Blaine lifts his head, his smile half apologetic, half flirty. “I can't help it. I pretty much always want you.”

Kurt smiles back, the residual blush on his face turning just a shade darker and Blaine loves that it's still like this even after all this time. “You know I feel the same way about you.”

“I -”

“But I just want to make something very clear because I know the way your brain works: we're not using _dessert_ as a new euphemism for sex. That term is reserved for cheesecake.”

“I know for a fact that your feelings about sex are very similar to your feelings about cheesecake.”

“One more reason not to -”

“What _are_ we calling it, then? Mattress mambo? Boinking? Bedroom rodeo?”

Kurt frowns at him. “Why do we suddenly need a new word for it? We haven't needed one so far and we've been doing pretty well.”

“But it's fun!”

“Just call it by its name, Blaine!”

“So from now on we're calling it sexual intercourse?”

Kurt chuckles at that. “Oh my god, please no.”

“Kurt,” Blaine says, trying to sound serious even though he's giddy and happy and still a little high from orgasm. “Would you have sexual intercourse with me again later this evening?”

“Not if you say it like that I won't,” Kurt informs him.

“I'd like to have relations with you once we're done with dinner -”

“Shut _up_!”

“I hereby cordially invite you to do the no pants dance with me after -”

“No!”

“I just want you to bed me -”

“Are you serious?”

“We haven't been knocking boots all week -”

“Now you're just asking for trouble!”

“Let's do the featherbed jig -”

“Will you be quiet!”

“Dearest Kurt, let's shake the sheets -”

“This is getting out of hand...”

“Would you maybe like to play a little poker with me?”

“ _Blaine_!”

“Yes?”

Kurt shakes his head at him, grinning. “Let's just keep calling it dessert?”

Blaine beams at him. “I knew I could convince you!”

“Yeah, well.”

“I love you,” he says, leaning down to kiss him again.

Kurt cups the back of his neck, keeping him in place for a long, drawn-out, lazy post-sex kiss before letting his head fall back onto the pillow, looking sleepy and content. “So, about tomorrow -”

“Sleeping in, right?”

Kurt nods. “Yes. And then – what do you think, instead of just _dessert_ , we just … stay in? You know. Make a whole five-course meal of it.”

Blaine feels his eyes widen and he can't get hard again so fast, but his body is definitely doing its best to get there again in record time. “You mean -”

Kurt bites his lip, his smile small yet challenging. “Do you think you feel … _up_ to it?”

Blaine rolls fully on top of him, carding his fingers through his hair, leans down to gently bite at his bottom lip before kissing him. “You're awful.”

“You started it.”

“Well, we both … _finished_.”

Kurt sobs out a laugh, rolls them over and catches Blaine's wrists, pinning them to the mattress on either side of his head. “Okay, that is _it_ , you're not allowed to talk anymore!”

“ _Make_ me shut up,” Blaine demands, and Kurt's grin turns wicked.

“As you wish,” he replies, and sets to work.


End file.
